


I Love You Like I Love Cake

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	I Love You Like I Love Cake

[I Love You Like I Love Cake: a Kyoko/Haru fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/i-love-you-like-i-love-cake-a-kyoko-haru-fanmix) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

Carly Rae Jepsen - **Call Me Maybe** // Colbie Caillat - **Fallin' for You** // Katy Perry - **Teenage Dream** // Kelly Clarkson - **You Found Me** // Sarina Paris - **Look At Us** // Stickwitu - **The Pussycat Dolls** // t.A.T.u - **Not Gonna Get Us** // The Veronicas - **Untouched** // Britney Spears - **Born To Make You Happy** // Fefe Dobson - **Everything**


End file.
